Et si ?
by Nourliana
Summary: Des moments de vie à travers l'histoire d'un autre Poudlard, d'un autre Trio d'Or. Parings et personnages différents selon les OS, mais publication lente. OS 1 : Harry x Draco OS 2 : Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ceci est le premier texte d'un recueil d'OS avec des parings très différents.**

 **La publication sera assez lente, d'où la présence de ce recueil dans la partie "complète".**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à la merveilleux J.K. Rowling.**

 **OS n°1**

 **Infos : L'action se passe pendant la Quatrième Année. Harry ne fait pas parti du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.**

 **Paring : Draco x Harry (no slash)**

 **Ceci est une relation entre hommes, les homophobes sont donc priés de passer leur chemin, au moins pour cet OS. Merci !**

Il courrait à perdre haleine, avec une seule pensée en tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le rattrape. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Les élèves le regardaient passer avec incrédulité. Où était donc passé le comportement aristocratique tant recherché du jeune Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et enfant gâté de son état ? Il passa devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, s'engouffra dans les escaliers mouvants en priant pour que sa poursuivante ne le rattrape pas. A ce moment précis, il se fichait royalement de son apparence, de ses cheveux décoiffés, de son blazer mis de travers, de son souffle erratique totalement contraire à l'étiquette très stricte de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise. Il maudissait plutôt son père et ses idées stupides. Comment avait-il pu négocié une chose pareille ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas ! Ne disait-il pas toujours qu'il fallait le meilleur pour un Malfoy ? Ça, ce n'était pas le meilleur, c'était plutôt un cauchemar ambulant qui le poursuivait où qu'il aille. Ça, n'était pas beau, n'avait pas de bonnes notes, ni de bonnes relations et encore moins de bonnes manières ! Il préférait encore choisir Potter, au moins lui était richesse et avait une très grande renommée même s'il risquait de ne pas passer l'année. Bah, se dit-il, le Potty trouverait sûrement encore un moyen d'en réchapper, il trouvait toujours.

Il vit sa poursuivante aux bas des escaliers, et se mit derechef à monter. Il y avait déjà un étage entre eux, et avec un peu de chances, les escaliers mobiles l'enverraient totalement ailleurs. Il l'entendait crier son nom, mais il fuyait. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir, de l'entendre, de la supporter. Pourquoi son père la lui avait coller dans les pattes ? Il pouvait bien choisir ceux qui l'entouraient non ? Parce que franchement entre Crabbe et Goyle, déjà qu'il était pas gâté, mais elle, c'était le pompon ! Il préférait largement la compagnie de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott. Eux, au moins, savaient tenir une conversation civilisée sur nombre de sujets. Pas comme ce... truc qui le poursuivait.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui et faillit blêmir. Elle continuait à monter, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle n'avait plus de souffle. Heureusement que le Quiddicht lui avait donné une certaine endurance, sinon il savait qu'elle lui aurait mis la main dessus depuis un moment. Elle était déjà au deuxième étage alors qu'il entamait à peine l'ascension d'un des escalier pour le quatrième. Il se décida à couper court et sortit dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage. Dedans, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il existait un passage secret pour retourner aux cachots sans devoir passer par les escaliers principaux. Il fit toutes les armures et les tapisseries, sans rien trouver. La panique commença à l'envahir. Il l'imagina entrer dans le couloir, le trouver et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant une telle perspective. Si elle lui mettait la main dessus, c'en était fini de lui. Il se jura que lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son dortoir d'écrire une lettre bien salée à son père pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensée.

Finalement, il réussit à la trouver. Derrière la dernière tapisserie du couloir. Lestement, il se glissa derrière et souffla. Son coeur battant à la chamade menaçait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il venait juste d'entendre son nom être crier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être collante ! Il l'avait échappée belle ! D'un coup de baguette, il fit jaillir de la lumière dans l'étroit boyau et lentement s'y engouffra, écartant de temps en temps des toiles d'araignées du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en le faisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pas pour lui échapper ! C'était dégoutant ! Bon moins qu'être en sa compagnie, mais dégoutant quand même !

Rapidement, il arriva au bout du couloir, qui, ô surprise, débouchait finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Avant d'en sortir, il jeta un large coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas descendue. Après tout, avec la magie, il fallait s'attendre à tout, et dans les demeures magiques encore plus. Heureusement, hormis quelques élèves, qui sortaient de la Grande Salle après avoir fini leur dîner, il n'y avait personne. Il se hâta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, puis sortit comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir de récupérer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, avant qu'elle ne redescende. Il fit très vite, attrapa une pomme et deux clémentines puis ressortit aussi sec, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades de maison, qui savaient qu'il appréciait pourtant un bon repas, et sous ceux plus soupçonneux du Trio d'Or, composé de Harry Potter et des Jumeaux Weasley, qui s'attendaient à un coup bas de sa part. Draco ne leur fit même pas l'honneur de les regarder et fila se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, il se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur son lit. Elle avait failli l'avoir alors qu'il partait pour la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, mais heureusement il lui avait échappé, enfin pour aujourd'hui. Il éplucha ses clémentines, les mangea puis s'occupa du sort de la pomme. Il savoura lentement chaque bouchée, puisqu'il ne mangerait rien avant le lendemain matin. Une fois fini, il nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette, puis alla se doucher, appréciant l'eau chaude sur son corps, qui, en le délassant, achevait de le remettre d'aplomb après sa course poursuite éreintante.

Peu de temps après, ses camarades de Maison débarquèrent, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Théodore et Blaise s'installèrent sur le lit du premier, situé juste à côté de celui de Drago.

\- Elle te cherche, fit le noir en ricanant, et te réclame à grands cris partout dans le château.

\- Elle peut attendre et n'aura pas ce pourquoi elle me poursuit depuis tant de jours.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu te décides. C'est bientôt le jour J., glissa Théodore Nott, d'un ton beaucoup plus serein que son camarade.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé ?, répondit Draco, qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur lelles sujet de sa poursuivante, qui allait sûrement recommencer son manège dès le lendemain matin.

\- Oui, une quatrième année de Serdaigle., dit Blaise.

\- Une Griffondor., répondit Théodore d'un ton badin.

Ses deux camarades le regardaient, le visage interdit. Ils se regardèrent, n'osant pas trop réagir. Ils connaissaient trop bien le caractère parfois emporté de l'Héritier Malfoy.

\- Et ce qu'a prévu ton père ?

\- Et bien, je lui dis merde. Je n'irais pas avec Milicent Bulstrode. Nos vies sont déjà beaucoup trop tracées pour que même ceux que l'on doit fréquenter ou ceux avec qui l'on doit vivre ne nous soit imposé. Je sais qui je veux et j'irais avec. Et je vous l'annonce dès maintenant, cela ne sera pas que pour ce bal.

Ses camarades le dévisagèrent. Il leur semblait des plus sérieux. Ils savaient d'expérience que lorsque Théodore voulait quelque chose, il réussissait toujours à l'avoir. Pourtant, ici, cela voulait dire remettre en question tout les plans que son père avait préparé pour lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il voulait choisir de tracer son propre chemin.

\- Théodore n'a pas tort Draco. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, la fuir chaque jours entre deux cours puis revenir te cacher dans notre dortoir pour éviter qu'elle te trouve. Fais ton choix : elle et la vie que ton père a décidé pour toi ou une autre et tes propres choix.

Le jeune homme secouait la tête. Il ne pouvait pas : son père avait déjà tout préparé pour lui, il n'allait pas tout gâcher à cause d'une fille. Mais quand même cette fille ! A quoi donc pensait Lucius Malfoy ? Draco se demandait même certains jours si son père n'avait pas été abusé dans toute cette histoire. L'idée de choisir une autre fille ne le rebutait pas, bien au contraire, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une apparition publique ! Que faire ? Cela faisait des jours qu'il se torturait les méninges en vain. Une fois de plus, il choisit de repousser ses problèmes au lendemain et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Draco fut de nouveau poursuivi. Cette fois-ci, il arriva, haletant et tremblant de tout ses membres, jusqu'au septième étage et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire benitu son père de lui avoir appris les secrets de la Salle sur Demande. Il était à bout de force et le maigre repas de la veille ne l'avait pas aidé. Il y pénétra et s'étala sur un tapis moelleux alors qu'il l'entendait scander son nom encore et encore dans le couloir. Il attendit près d'une heure avant de redescendre pour être sûre qu'elle soit partie dans un autre lieu du château.

En passant devant la Grande Salle, il croisa le Trio d'Or. Les Jumeaux lui firent un clin d'oeil et lui désignèrent silencieusement un recoin d'ombre. Malgré un regard méfiant de Draco, il alla s'y cacher, non sans soigneusement l'inspecter. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber avec cette partie du célèbre Trio d'Or. Au même moment, sa poursuivante passa, à moins d'un mètre de lui, tournant la tête dans tout les sens. Il crut recevoir un coup au coeur et se força à contrôler sa respiration. Visiblement, elle le cherchait toujours. Il se lamenta intérieurement. Quel cirque ! Il devait être là risée de l'école et des délégations étrangères à cause d'elle. Quelle humiliation !

Il se jura de l'affronter. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa réputation, déjà peu reluisante depuis que le professeur Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine quelques mois auparavant alors que ce crétin de Weasley n°6 lui cherchait des noises. Le Trio d'Or était au courant, sa réputation était donc morte et enterrée, son père devrait probablement être aussi au courant, il était quasiment certain que certains étudiants de Serpentard avait du lui écrire pour se faire bien voir du Lord le plus influent de Grande-Bretagne. Draco allait donc devoir prendre une décision fondamentale pour la suite des évènements et pour son avenir : faire en sorte que cette sangsue de Pansy Parkinson ne soit pas sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ni sa future épouse. Il se jura qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le titre de la future Lady Malfoy, qui semblait tant lui tenir à coeur.

De retour dans la Salle sur Demande, il fit appel à sa ruse de Serpentard et monta un plan : il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de la dégoûter de lui pour faire en sorte que ses parents revoient l'arrangement conclu avec son propre père. Bon ça allait contre certaines traditions Sang-Pures parmi les plus conservatrice, mais il en allait de sa santé physique et mentale. Sinon il était presque sur qu'il allait commettre un meurtre le soir du bal, et que cela serait de très mauvais goût s'il voulait mettre en place des alliances politiques pour préparer son entrée dans le monde. Son père n'apprécierait pas non plus mais Draco était sur qu'il parviendrait à tirer parti de la situation comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il se concentra brièvement pour que la Salle sur Demande lui fournisse plume et parchemin pour qu'il puisse prévenir les principaux concernés. Il ajouta une dernière lettre à destination du Trio d'Or en les chargeant de faire de la vie de la sangsue un véritable enfer, de façon à ce qu'elle soit trop occupée pour penser à lui mettre la main dessus, tout en leur expliquant les raisons d'une telle demande.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, entre deux cours, la réponse des Jumeaux lui parvint : ils allaient faire de la... chose leur cobaye pour leurs dernières inventions, mais en retour Draco devait se rapprocher de Harry. Le marché lui sembla équitable : il n'était pas en conflit avec Harry et mieux le connaître faisait parti de ses envies, il accepta donc. Dès, le repas du midi, il put voir que Parkinson était déjà passée entre les mains des Jumeaux et de Potter. Ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un étrange orange semblant changer de nuances à chaque fois qu'elle parlait et chaque de ses paroles s'accompagnaient de bulles de savon. Sa peau était constellée de tâches de couleurs. Ses mains étaient couvertes de plumes jaunes vif de canaris. Même les Serpentards, pourtant réputés pour être maîtres de leurs émotions, ne pouvaient se retenir de rire face à un tel spectacle. A leurs yeux, elle payait son comportement dégradant envers la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et pour une fois, ils n'en voulaient pas au Trio d'Or pour leurs nombreuses farces. Blaise et Théodore eurent même le geste surprenant de lever leur verre en leur direction pour saluer leur intervention. Ils reçurent un sourire lumineux des trois compères.

Le soir même, après avoir reçu une lettre glaciale de son père, qui pourtant l'autorisait à continuer, il mit en oeuvre le reste de son plan. Maintenant que la sangsue était hors course, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle s'était enfermée dans son dortoir où elle se cessait d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'inverser ce que le Trio d'Or lui avait fait. Il allait se poster dans le hall, demander à la première fille qui passait de son année s'il était libre pour aller avec lui au bal de Noël. Il se prépara avec un soin encore plus grand que d'habitude. Il se devait de faire sensation pour convaincre se future cavalière.

Il en aborda plusieurs, qui refusèrent parce qu'elles avaient déjà un cavalier. Il grimaça intérieurement face à chaque râteau : un Malfoy ne se faisait jamais rembarrer. Après, une demi-douzaine de tentatives, il crut devoir abandonner, quand un rêve se présenta devant ses yeux. Visiblement, la jeune fille avait son âge, mais du diable s'il pouvait dire s'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Pourtant, lui, qui se targuait de connaître chaque élève présent au château était face à une inconnue. Etrangement, son uniforme n'arborait aucun signe distinctif prouvant son appartenance à une Maison. Peut-être qu'elle les avait enlevés, le sortilège était assez facile pour être maitrisé dès la deuxième année.

Elle était seule ; et tellement belle. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau cascadaient, avec une légèreté aérienne, sur ses épaules. Son visage d'une pâleur d'albâtre semblait exsuder innocence et lumière. Ses lèvres fines étaient à appel à l'embrasser. Ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait devant lui celle qu'il avait de tout temps attendu. Cela s'ancra en lui aussi fortement qu'une certitude. Maintenant était un tournant capital dans sa vie. Cette jeune fille était son futur et il allait l'avoir. Pourtant, il faillit la rater. A l'admirer, il en oublia presque de l'aborder.

\- Hum. Excusez-moi Miss.

Il en perdait ses mots. Il se dit fugitivement qu'il devait être sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour pour réagir de cette façon, mais que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Les seuls autres fois où il avait ressenti ça étaient lorsqu'il était plus jeune quand son père le convoquait pour lui parler d'une de ses bêtises.

\- Oui ?, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, qu'il trouva divine.

\- Je, j'aimerais savoir si, hum si vous, si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de, hum m'accompagner pour le bal demain soir ?, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Vous pouvez répétez, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire.

Il se crut damner. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et reformula sa demande d'une voix qu'il espérait plus ferme et plus sûre. Elle lui souriait.

\- Et bien Malfoy, j'accepte avec joie d'être votre cavalière pour cette soirée.

Draco faillit tomber sous le soulagement. Elle commençait à repartir vers la salle, quand il eut une illumination :

\- Juste, comment vous nommez vous ? Et appelez-moi Draco. Je vous attendrais aux bas des marches à 20h, cela vous va-t-il ?

\- Draco donc. Je m'appelle Laura Bott. Et oui, je vous attendrais à l'heure dite.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis alla dîner. Draco se sentait tout simplement incapable de bouger. Il n'avait plus faim. Il rentra dans son dortoir en pilotage automatique et après une rapide douche se coucha directement. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que ses gènes de Veela s'étaient activés plus tôt que prévu. Cela ressemblait fortement à ce que son père lui racontait sur sa propre expérience. Il se décida à lui écrire rapidement une lettre qu'il envoya via son hibou personnel. Sans attendre ses camarades de dortoir, il ferma les rideaux de son lit, et s'endormit aussi sec en rêvant de sa future princesse.

Le lendemain matin, il reçut la réponse de son père. La lettre était beaucoup moins glaciale que la précédente. Selon son père, cela ressemblait vraiment aux symptômes d'activation des gènes Veela, la jeune fille mentionnée devait donc être son âme soeur. Draco en fût profondément heureux. Les accords avec la famille Parkinson allaient immédiatement rompus et il avait le droit, selon la loi, de courtiser la jeune fille autant de temps qu'il lui serait nécéssaire pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Tout d'un coup, il eut un coup au coeur : il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans les bras d'un autre homme. Elle serait à lui. Toute la journée, il fut fébrile, ses camarades de dortoir lui jetant des regards étranges face à son comportement. Peut-être était-ce du à l'imminence du bal et à l'absence de cavalière ?

Le soir, après avoir passé près de deux heures à se préparer pour être le plus parfait possible, il se présenta au bas des escaliers avec une demi-heure d'avance. Les Jumeaux étaient déjà là et le remercièrent pour le magnifique cobaye qu'il leur avait offert. A 20h précises, elle se présenta. il la trouva encore plus magnifique que la veille. La suite de la soirée, il ne put se la rappeler hormis qu'il se sentit terriblement heureux, les images restaient très floues dans sa tête. Toutefois, il ne s'en étonna pas, d'après son père c'était normal au départ. L'une des rares choses qu'il remarqua fut que Théodore choqua largement l'assemblée en se présentant au bras d'Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor assez effacée, qui n'avait que très peu voir pas d'amis et passait sa vie la tête dans les livres.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva en compagnie de sa princesse au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Elle était si belle sous le clair de lune qu'il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il savait que s'il le faisait, cela scellerait une partie de son sort et il serait lié à elle, mais elle ne le saurait pas. Ils dansaient toujours ensemble. Ses yeux verts avaient un pouvoir d'attraction énorme sur Draco. Il se pencha de plus en plus et finit par réaliser son envie dévorante. Il l'embrassa. Ce fut doux, ce fut chaste, ce fut parfait. Une simple pression des lèvre, mais cela le combla plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant le reste de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il recula, il eut un choc. Ce n'était plus sa princesse ! Certes, il y avait des ressemblances mais ce n'était pas elle ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il embrassé Harry Potter ?! Pourtant, intérieurement, il ne sentit pas dégouté, simplement surpris de l'identité de son homologue.

\- Bonsoir Draco., fit le jeune homme, très intimidé.

\- Potter. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, et où est passé Laura ?

Son interlocuteur se tordit les mains, et baissa la tête. Il le trouva attendrissant.

\- Et bien, comment dire ? C'était moi. ça a toujours été moi. Ce sont les Jumeaux, qui ont eu l'idée de cette potion, pour que tu aies une cavalière. Et comme je n'en avais pas non plus, ça nous arrangeait tout les deux. Et puis, je voulais apprendre à te connaître, sans cette barrière des Maisons.

Draco était surpris, il sentait qu'il aurait dû être en colère pour avoir été la victime de cette farce monstrueuse, mais il n'en avait pas le coeur. Il le laissa continuer.

\- Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'embêter. En réalité, c'était pour me rapprocher de toi. Je t'observe depuis ma première année. Après avoir refusé de te serrer la main, je me suis sentis très mal. Les Jumeaux m'ont pris sous leur aile et ont découvert que le directeur m'avait jeté un sort de compulsion pour que je rejette tout ce qui aurait trait de près ou de loin au Lord Noir, ce qui te comprenait.

Draco n'était plus surpris mais dans une colère noire. Il savait le vieux fou manipulateur sur les bords, mais à ce point là ! Faire subir un tel sortilège à des enfants était très dangereux pour leur santé et pouvait grandement affaiblir leur noyau magique !

\- Ils ont réussit à l'enlever après des mois de recherches, peu avant la fin de ma première année. Et depuis ce moment-là je t'observe. Tu me fascines complètement. Au départ, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'en ai parlé aux Jumeaux. Pour eux, cela n'avait rien de naturel. Nous avons donc repris les recherches, mais cette fois au sujet de ma famille. J'y ai découvert des choses extraordinaires, dont une qui a trait avec toi.

Le jeune garçon blond ne quittait plus son interlocuteur des yeux. Cela semblait très important.

\- J'ai découvert dans mon arbre généalogique que ma grand-mère, Doréa Black possédait du sang de créature magique.

Harry releva les yeux. Draco, lui, fut prit d'un espoir fou. Etait-ce possible que... ? Cela serait très mal vu au départ, mais personne n'irait s'opposer à la volonté de la magie, ni à celle du Survivant et du plus puissant héritier du pays.

\- Mon sang comporte des gènes Veela, et c'est pour toi qu'ils se sont activés. Tu es mon âme soeur.

Dès que sa phrase fût finie, il baissa la tête derechef. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, qu'il en tremblait d'avance. Ses gènes s'étaient activés depuis si longtemps, qu'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas un rejet de la part de Draco. Ce dernier était sous le choc ! Il était l'âme soeur de Harry Potter ! Harry Potter, le grand espoir du monde magique ! En tant que Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. En tant que Veela, c'était parfait. Il s'avança doucement vers Potter, non Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il le sentit se détendre, puis se laisser aller contre son torse.

\- Harry, souffla Draco. Je suis aussi un Veela, et tu es mon âme soeur.

Quiconque lui ferait du mal le paierait. Cela allait complètement bouleverser les plans de son père et sûrement tout l'avenir de la communauté magique, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Le reste du monde n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que Harry. Harry et lui. Lui et Harry, pour toujours. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase, que sa mère lui avait dit étant petit : L'amour peut éclairer les ténèbres les plus profonds. Il la répéta à son précieux trésor qui lui sourit en retour.

Il vit les yeux verts en face de lui se remplir d'étoiles.

Draco se fit une promesse. Il y aurait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux de Harry.

Votre avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir Bonsoir,

Un petit OS qui trainait dans les tiroirs depuis longtemps :)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture :)

Harry Potter ne se considérait pas comme un idiot mais il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu mieux exploiter ses capacités intellectuelles. Cela lui aurait certainement éviter de finir une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Ecosse. Il en était bien conscient. Il tentait de se persuader que son fichu caractère de Gryffondor était la raison d'une telle situation. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'il avait quitter l'antre de Mme. Pomfresh qu'il y retournait déjà. Il hésitait entre être désespéré face à son imbécilité ou la pensée que quelqu'un quelque part devait l'avoir maudit.

Le jeune garçon de presque douze ans tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit et ne put retenir une grimace. Misère ! Il allait la sentir passer cette chute de balais. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de vouloir voler avec les jumeaux Weasley alors qu'il se remettait à peine de son affrontement avec Quirrell. Il devait être fou. Enfin vu les traitements qu'il recevait par sa famille, une part de lui-même ne serait pas tellement étonnée de ce verdict. Il avait bien vu les regards en coin de l'infirmière quand elle avait vu ses bras et son dos. Les longues cicatrices plus ou moins blanches en disaient long. Pourtant, Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce qu'il retourne l'été chez les Dursley. Pour sa sécurité, disait-il avec son sourire bienveillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de colère. Cette famille était son enfer personnel. Certains jours, il allait jusqu'à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre jusqu'à son entrée à l'école. L'oncle Vernon pouvait avoir la main si leste…

En parlant de famille, se dit-il, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de la sienne, hormis les noms de ses parents et quelques photos que Hagrid lui avait montré. Revoir ses parents une nouvelle fois dans le Miroir du Risèd lui avait prendre conscience de ce manque d'information. Il lui semblait à présent improbable qu'il n'ait plus du tout de famille en dehors de sa tante. Malfoy ne cessait de vanter à quel point son arbre généalogique était lié à de nombreuses familles du monde sorcier. Le sien devait l'être tout autant puisque d'après ce qu'il avait compris la famille Potter avait une renommée assez conséquente avant même sa naissance. Elle devait donc être liée à d'autres familles. A cette pensée, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Peut-être qu'il avait une famille quelque part. Les mots de Dumbledore, à propos de sa sécurité, disparurent de sa mémoire.

Une nouvelle détermination prit place en lui. Il la sentait presque couler dans ses veines comme une douce chaleur. Il allait se renseigner sur l'histoire de sa famille mais aussi sur ce monde sorcier. Finalement, s'il ne connaissait quasiment rien de sa famille, il s'apercevait qu'il en connaissait encore moins sur le monde qui l'entourait. A ce moment précis, il eut l'impression qu'un voile posé sur ses yeux venait de disparaître. Il s'en voulut. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de son ignorance auparavant alors qu'il y était confronté tout les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école ? Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, il était seul ? Il décida de garder ses révélations pour lui-même. Même si Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis, il voulait garder une part de lui-même secrète, du moins pour un temps. En premier lieu, il devait se renseigner pour savoir qui contacter pour avoir des informations pour connaître la véritable raison de sa présence chez sa tante.

Il profita du passage de l'infirmière pour lui poser la question. Non pas de manière directe mais en prenant le prétexte de vouloir découvrir les institutions du monde sorcier. La femme fronça les sourcils et parut très étonnée d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas cela. Il y avait pourtant un cours d'intégration au monde sorcier prévu pour les élèves ayant vécu dans un environnement non-sorcier. Le jeune sorcier lui confirma qu'il était ignorant de son existence. Cela parut encore plus étrange à l'infirmière. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école. Quand Harry justifia sa curiosité en ajoutant qu'il voulait s'occuper durant l'été quand il serait de retour chez ses Moldus, elle eut la certitude que quelque n'allait vraiment pas. Harry s'aperçut au fur et à mesure de la conversation que l'infirmière semblait de plus en plus gênée. Elle finit par lui demander :

\- Qui vous a dit que vous retourniez chez vos Moldus pour l'été, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Le directeur, Madame, répondit-il doucement.

Le visage de l'infirmière devint alors blanc comme neige. Elle vacilla légèrement, ne pouvant cacher son choc ouis s'assit sur le bord du lit où reposait son patient pour se laisser le temps de se reprendre. Elle prit de longues inspirations et releva la tête vers Harry Potter. Ses yeux verts semblaient presque exiger des réponses.

\- Je me dois de vous poser une question, Monsieur Potter. Avez-vous prévenu le directeur de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ? Lui avez-vous dit que vous ne vouliez pas y retourner ?

Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux et rosit. C'était assez intrusif comme questions.

\- Oui, Madame. Mais il m'a dit que je devais y retourner pour ma sécurité.

A ses mots, Pompom Pomfresh se redressa d'un bond.

\- Pour votre sécurité ? Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité là-bas ! Vos amis sont-ils au courant ?

\- Je ne pense pas Madame. Même en voyant mes bras, ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions.

\- D'accord.

Un silence prit place entre les deux protagonistes avant que l'infirmière ne s'éloigne brusquement, pretextant des choses à faire. Harry, amer, se dit qu'au moins, il avait eu les renseignements qu'il voulait même si la conversation ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il frissonna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler des coups donnés par son oncle. Il ne le sut pas sur l'instant mais cette conversation allait changer sa vie. Il avait touché profondément le coeur de l'infirmière, qui allait se battre pour lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry reprenait le train en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'interroger Ron sur les grandes familles du Royaume-Unie mais ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas abordé le sujet. Il devenait alors rouge écarlate et mettait à bredouiller des mots sans aucun sens. Harry avait même abordé l'idée d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce sujet mais son ami semblait totalement réticent. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi en penser et préférait éviter d'y réfléchir.

Harry avait ensuite pensé à Neville Longbudat. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était débile, mais avait fini par lui expliquer que toutes les grandes familles étaient reliées entre elle. Harry avait été assommé de savoir que sa marraine était en réalité la mère de son ami. Neville lui avait expliqué l'importance des liens de parrain et marraine magiques. Harry en avait déduit qu'il aurait pu et même dû être élevé avec Neville…. Ce dernier lui avait avoué sa surprise complète par rapport à son ignorance. D'après Neville, il aurait dû être au courant de tout cela. Il fut encore plus sidéré en sachant que toute l'école, ou au moins les enfants ayant été élevés dans le monde magique, étaient au courant de cette situation.

À la suite de cette information, Harry s'était enfuit. Il se sentait trop mal pour continuer à discuter. Il avait erré de longues heures dans les couloirs vides du château avant de finir dans une salle poussiéreuse du septième étage. Ses pensées l'avaient torturées de longues heures. Personne ne lui avait rien dit… Ni ses amis, ni le directeur,... Personne. Pleurer l'avait vidé et en même temps soulagé. Il voulait toujours savoir qui était réellement sa famille et il allait profiter de l'été pour aller à la pêche à l'information. Après tout, l'oncle Vernon ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Peut-être accepterait-il de l'emmener à Londres. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit où l'histoire des familles sorcières était consignée. Il était resté enfermé dans la salle jusque tard dans la soirée. Il ne parlerait pas à ses "amis" et se débrouillerait tout seul. Après tout, il avait durement appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux adultes.

Dans le train, les trois amis se partageaient un compartiment. Ron et Hermione babillaient sur leurs futurs vacances d'été. Harry les regardait en souriant. Il se sentait loin d'eux maintenant, comme si une barrière était tombée lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de son ignorance. Certes, il riait avec eux, parlait, plaisantait, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il sentait confusément qu'il n'était plus capable de leur faire confiance aveuglement.

Après le passage des préfets, ils jouèrent aux cartes pour faire passer le temps. Ron évoqua sa nombreuse famille qu'il avait finalement hâte de revoir. Son amie mentionna la France et la rencontre de créatures magiques pour continuer à découvrir son monde. Harry tendit alors l'oreille. Hermione voulait rencontrer des gobelins. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier : si les gobelins étaient les banquiers du monde magique, ils devaient en connaître les diverses familles et donc leur histoire ! Quelqu'un devait bien gérer son coffre non ? Il devait bien avoir un référent bancaire jusqu'à sa majorité ? Cela existait bien chez les moldus. Il se devait d'aller les voir pour avoir des informations. Il se prit à sourire. Finalement, ces vacances d'été s'annonçaient plutôt mouvementées. Il se souvenait très bien du comportement des créatures magiques quand il était allé à Gringotts avec Hagrid. Il allait falloir les convaincre mais étrangement Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Après avoir promis de leur envoyer de nombreuses lettres pendant l'été, le jeune sorcier se sépara de ses amis et récupéra sa malle lorsque le train arriva à Londres. Rapidement, il rejoignit son oncle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un réflexe de peur en voyant sa silhouette massive parmi les voyageurs. Cela raffermit sa détermination à quitter sa famille adoptive. Peut-être qu'avec l'argent laissé par ses parents, il pourrait faire quelque chose… C'était une idée qui méritait d'être creusée.

Cela faisait quinze jours que les vacances avaient commencé. L'oncle Vernon n'osait pas le toucher. La magie lui faisait trop peur. Un après-midi, alors qu'il était parti travailler dans son usine de perceuse, Pétunia annonça à son neveu qu'elle allait faire un tour à Londres avec Dudley. Timidement, Harry demanda s'il pouvait les accompagner pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa tante accepta, à condition qu'il se débrouille pour rentrer seul. Le jeune sorcier lui sourit avec soulagement. C'était peut-être sa porte de sortie. Il récupéra toutes ses affaires, prépara sa malle en laissant la plupart des anciens habits de Dudley, ce qui lui permit de faire rentrer la cage d'Hedwige dans la grande valise. Peut-être qu'il tenait sa chance de ne jamais revenir, il devait donc emmener toutes ses affaires avec lui. Sous le regard perçant de sa tante, il chargea le tout dans le coffre de la voiture. La femme le déposa près de l'entrée magique vers laquelle il se précipita.

Arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne put résister au sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il s'y sentait un peu chez lui sur cette allée. Il ne prit pourtant pas le temps de flâner et courut presque jusqu'à Gringotts. Le hall immense l'intimidait. Il se sentait gauche avec ses vêtements trop larges et la valise qu'il traînait derrière lui. Rassemblant son courage à deux, le jeune Gryffondor interrogea un gobelin perché sur un guichet :

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

Le gobelin se pencha vers le jeune client. Il lui fit un sourire effrayant. Il faut dire qu'il était étonné de la politesse de l'enfant. Ordinairement, les sorciers se prenaient pour les rois du monde.

\- Bonjour jeune Sorcier. Dites plutôt Maître Gobelin.

Harry rosit. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il sentait le regard des autres clients sur lui et maudit une fois de plus sa célébrité. Il reprit d'une petite voix :

\- Pardon. Excusez-moi Maître Gobelin. Je viens vous voir pour le coffre de mes parents. Je suis Harry Potter.

Intéressé, le gobelin se pencha encore un peu plus.

\- Avez-vous votre clé Monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune sorcier s'agita encore plus.

\- Non, Maître Gobelin. C'est le directeur Dumbledore qui l'a.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils, le rendant encore plus effrayant aux yeux de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire comme façon de faire. Votre conseiller devrait vous l'avoir dit, jeune Sorcier Harry Potter.

\- Je… je… J'ai un conseiller ?

La créature le regarda de travers.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Non Monsieur. Pardon Maître Gobelin.

Harry se sentait paniquer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose de normal pour une fois ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours ?

Le gobelin descendit de son perchoir et vint le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, Harry en était sur, il était le centre de l'attention de la moitié de la banque.

\- Suivez-moi, jeune Sorcier. Nous allons éclaircir la situation. Prenez votre male avec vous. Visiblement, vous n'avez aucune envie de retourner d'où vous venez.

Le jeune garçon suivit le gobelin. Ce fut l'une des dernières fois que le garçon connu sous le nom de Harry Potter fut aperçu dans le monde magique. Il ne retourna pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore lança nombre de recherches.

L'année suivante, les mauvais traitements subis par le jeune garçon furent révélés au grand public. Harry Potter témoigna lors d'un procès organisé par CIS et fut émancipé. Dumbledore fut démis de ses fonctions et forcé de révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur le Lord Noir, avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Il avoua notamment avoir mis Ronald Weasley et sa famille sous Impérium pour s'approcher de Harry Potter et l'empêcher de mieux connaître le monde magique. Il fallait pour ses plans que le jeune garçon soit près à se sacrifier lorsque Voldemord reviendrait. Il perdit toute crédibilité. Une chasse internationale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut lieu et il fut définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Le jeune sorcier reçut des excuses publiques du Ministère pour la vie qu'il avait eut. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il parut en public. Harry avait treize ans. Personne ne sut ce qui était arrivé au Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Aucune des enquêtes lancées n'aboutit. Ron et Hermione se firent une raison : il les avait abandonnés. Neville garda le sourire. Il savait que Harry allait bien et était heureux.

Reviews ? :)


End file.
